Dead Memories
by itsjustastory
Summary: Bliss was a geek growing up, but she moved and now she's had a few changes and has moved back to her home town. What happens when she's faced to go to school with her old bully. Elijah Goldsworthy, who seems to be having trouble remembering
1. New school, New life

**A/N; Okay so in my story "Is it just acting?" I know I have about three billion spelling errors and I'm sorry about that. Can't say it wont happen again be I'll be sure to proof read. By the way; this story goes out to one of my closest friends3**

Chapter one; New school, New life.

This year, I was a new girl. I no longer had to wear my glasses because my Mom finally realized that there was a such thing as contacts. And, I got my braces took off. Which was perfect since I just moved back and was starting a new school and all.

Degrassi; From what my cousin says there was some big drama there last year and that's how it became what it was today. It used to be were you could wear whatever, but now, uniforms where implied. Which is why my Mom was sending me there.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I never looked good in blue. I had on blue jeans of course. My ID around me neck. It felt weird. I felt like I was ready to go work at Walmart or something.

I brushed my long blond hair. I had never been able to get it straight, it was always wavy and annoying.

"Bliss, you have ten seconds" My Mom yelled from downstairs. "Coming!" I yelled back and grabbed my backpack. Time to start a new life.

I stared at the school, obviously scared to go inside. There were police at the door and they were checking everyone's bag. But my Mom was still sitting in her car, her eyes burning holes in the back of my head. So I walked.

I got past the police easily. Its not like I had anything anyways.

I found my locker after walking around aimlessly. Seeing everyone, they all looked...unhappy. Which I guess I understood. Their school used to be someplace where they could come and be _themselves_. And now for an act of a few people, all of that had changed for them. It was sad. No matter how you looked at it.

I got everything settled and grabbed my book for my first class. Algebra, if only I could possibly skip. Of course that wasn't like me. But I'd do anything to get out of Algebra. Anything.

* * *

I made it out alive surprisingly. Only to be greeted with halls of teens who where destined to get there things and go to their next class. I was pretty much getting stepped on.

"I can breath" I said as I pushed my way out of the crowd and to my locker. I heard someone laugh and I looked over. Their was this boy, in a red shirt, black jeans and a smirk. He looked so _familiar_ to me. And it bugged me.

He seemed to be taking to another boy but my eyes, it was like they had a mind of their own. Only wanting to look at the dark headed boy. I just had to know him, from someone where.

* * *

After a dragging on non stop day of school. I was tired and yet, I still had that boy on my mind. It just wouldn't leave me alone.

When I got home. I called my cousin, she asked me too anyways.

"Tell me the gossps" She said annoyingly through the phone. I loved her but she could get on your last nerve.

"Nothing. I saw a boy I think I knew..but I don't know" I said to her slowly. I knew she'd overact and I was right.

"Oh! Look who has a crush" She said to me, singing the word 'crush' like the idiot she is.

"I never said that, I just think I know him" I told her. Then, like a struck of lightning it hit me.

I stood up, getting off my bed. "I'll call you back" I told my cousin. I wasn't really listening to her anyway. She was babbling about something. I hung up.

I dug and dug through the draws of old photos we had when I was a kid. Then I found it. An old photo of me before we moved. My braces and glasses bringing back memories. Dead memories. And I suddenly remembered. "Goldsworthy?" I asked myself.

**

* * *

**

**Flash Back.**

A ten year old me chasing around a dark haired boy. Elijah. Him with my glasses. I couldn't see and he wouldn't give them back to me.

"Give them, give them back. Please!" I exclaimed to him. He just smirked. _That_ smirk. And dropped my glasses in the pool.

I couldn't swim at the time. My Mom wouldn't let me. She was a worry bot. I couldn't see, not because I lost my glasses to my next door neighbor who was a jerk. But because I was crying from all the teasing that happened after.

Hell if people say boys tease you when they like you. We must have been married.

**A/N; Yes! Good? Bad? Any comments? Trust me this is going there. No pun intended on that. Now I read over. I might have a few errors but. If you love me, you'll forgive me?**


	2. Stupid English

Chapter two; Stupid English.

It had been two days since I realized who Eli even was. But it was as if he didn't even remember me. I guess that was a good thing though, I didn't want to bullying to start again or anything. But then again. We were kid then right? Maybe he had changed?

We were in a few classes together, I was a smart kid. I had a few advanced classes. One being English who this year just decided to have partners. All year long partners who you had to sit with. Yay.

_Not Eli. Not Eli. Not Eli. _I chanted in my head. I didn't want to get with the one person I disliked all year.

"Cohen with..." The teacher trailed off. I stared her down. _Come on lady, Say it!_ I screamed in my head.

"Hmm, Goldsworthy" She said with a smiled. _Okay, now take it back. _I thought my eyes wide. I looked from her to him and sighed.

I walked over to him and we sat and the combined tables. He actually held out his hand to me. "Eli" He said. I looked for him to his hand and shook my head. "I know who you are." I shook my head. I didn't want to even try this. Being friends and all. It would just bring back memories.

Now get this, we actually had to write a story on how our partner wrote. It was stupid and that only meant I had to see Eli after class too, and, I didn't want to. I just wanted to avoid him.

* * *

It came time for lunch and I was under a big tree that provided a lot of shade and a lot of privacy. So I thought.

I saw someone sit beside me out of the corner of my eye. Eli. I rolled my eyes.

He handed me a paper that he wrote. I guess this is what I have to judge him by. I took it. You know what's worse than talking? Silents.

I turned to tell him that he could leave now and I caught him. He was inches from my face, studying it like a book. I looked at him like he was completely strange. His eyes met mine and he backed away.

"Sorry. You just look, familiar to me" He said and cocked his head to the side, still studying. No shit Sherlock. I guess he really didn't remember.

"Oh really? Do I?" I asked sarcastic in my voice. I know I sound like a bitch right now. But he didn't put you through what he put me through.

Now his face filled with confusion. "So I do know you?" He asked. This guy couldn't take a hint and had serious memory lost. I just sighed. "Bye Eli" I said and got up walking back into the school.

I walked to my locker to see the boy Eli was talking to. He smiled at me. And I shook it off.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see the girl who has Elijah Goldsworthy going crazy." He said and walked off.

"Excuse me?" I yelled out to him and he turned back around and walked up to me.

"He wants to know who you are, he's trying to dig up something. But your like a ghost no history here or anything." He leaned against the locker next to mine.

"If he wants to know who I am, Tell him to try and remember. Okay?" I said and grabbed my things. I didn't care if I got in trouble are not. I was leaving this school right then and there.

* * *

I went home. No questions were asked. I just, left.

Alright so it's not like I hated Eli or something. If we was to say he was sorry I would forgive him.

But now he's going around trying to figure out he knows me when he could have just asked. Okay, well. He kinda tried that. Guess I could of handled that better. But he should try and think for a minute.

He didn't remember a single thing about me, not one thing. And I remember everything about him.

They way his smile was so bright, how over the years his light green eyes seemed to turn to a dark emerald green.

How he was slightly obsessed with death growing up, reading every comic book in the world. The fact he used to play zombies in his backyard. I remember every bit of that. And to him a was just a _familiar_ face.

**A/N; Again not my best, but not my worst. I was thinking maybe doing Eli's Point of view on the next chapter just to see how it goes. What do you think? Review please?**


	3. The Other Side

Chapter three; The Other Side.

Elijah's P.O.V

"Dude that's all she told me" Adam protested while he sat across from me.

I had asked him to talk to that Bliss chick earlier. She wouldn't tell me what her problem was. Maybe Adam could get it out of her. But no she just told him to tell me to _remember_. Which was hard for me to do.

I sighed "There has to be something here" I told him.

We sat on my bed looking at old photographs and things of me. Every once in a while Adam saying "Aw" Or something. Sometimes, he could show his true girl.

I stared at all of them, shaking my head. It was useless. Even if their was a picture with her in it. How long had it been? Had she changed any? I usually liked to block out old memories of my child hood. There was a lot of things about me people didn't know that I rather keep inside.

I rolled my eyes as Adam started to put up the pictures. I was at least trying to be nice to this girl, she didn't even care. We were going to be partners for a whole year. I mean, I loved to confuse people but this girl was doing all of the confusing and it didn't make sense to me.

Then as Adam was putting back the pictures. I stopped him. I saw it.

It was a picture of myself, around eleven or so. I was standing next to a girl. She had braces and glasses and looked like a girl I used to pick on.

I brought the picture up to my face, squinting. The picture was blurry but then I remembered her.

* * *

**Flash Back.**

I was in all black to match the night as I secretly walked over to the next door neighbor's house were who I'd like to call a friend lived. I knocked on the window. I knew she wasn't asleep. She practically never slept.

"Come on, I know your up" I said, my voice being a lot more squeakier then I remembered. I smirked at that.

The window raised and there she stood. In a small pink night gown and a frown. She pushed up her glasses. "What do _you _want Eli" She asked me, her arms crossing in front of her.

So, I wasn't her favorite person in the world. I probably was her most hated. I used to be the biggest bully to her. But I never meant too. I just never could find a thing to say, I was too scared so I just acted in bullying.

"Can I come in?" I asked. Even though she hated me. She opened her window wide enough for me to come in.

After inside I was going to tell her that I was sorry. I had dropped her glasses in the glass not too long ago and I knew that she was probably never going to talk to me again after that. But she did. Which made me slightly happy.

"Look, Blister.." I said, Blister. That was her one embarrassing nickname I gave her.

She sighed and flopped on her bed. Her eyes clouded with tears. I didn't like seeing her cry even though I made her do it a lot.

"Look, I'm sorry" I started to tell her. I wanted to tell her I was sorry for everything and that I hoped we could be friends. But I was interrupted. She always liked to do that.

"Doesn't matter, I'm moving. And, now I don't have to deal with you" She smiled and nodded. I might have only been eleven at the time. But those words broke my heart.

'You can leave now." She told me getting up off her bed and walking back to her window. She opened the window for me and let me out.

You see even today I'm still into comic books as I was then and that night I was going to let her have my favorite one. To show my friendship. But that never happened and now look at us today.

So I now knew who Bliss was and it was time to tell her what I should have years ago.

**A/N; This one was beyond not good at all. I don't think that is. Eli's POV it kind of ehh but it'll get better. Promise.**


	4. Forgiven

Chapter four; Forgiven

It was now Friday and it had been two days since Adam had talked to me about Eli and everything.

I was at lunch sitting, my head laying down on the table. I didn't get anything to eat. I was having a bad day anyways.

I woke up, the hot water wasn't working. My mom was asleep so there was no breakfast. For some reason my hair wouldn't lay right and I forgot my ID at home and had to turn around and go back to get it. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse.

"Bad hair day?" I heard a thick rich voice say. Eli. Even he noticed my hair.

I raised up and looked at him "And you want?" I asked. He opened his mouth to say something but, interruption.

A girl, blue eyes. Brownish-red curls and a confused smile on her face.

"Eli, um hi" She said slowly and Eli smiled "Blue eyes" He said to her. She blushed a bright red. I felt, awkward. I got up to leave but Eli grabbed my arm.

"Clare, this is Bliss. Bliss, this is Clare" He pointed between me and her. She looked at me a bit of jealousy shown in her face. "Hi" She said politely "Hey" I said back shortly.

"See you later Eli" Clare said and walked off. I sat back down beside Eli. "And she was?" I asked Eli. He looked at me a smirk on his face. "Why? Jealous?" He asked. No opposite. I thought but I just shook my head at him.

"She's my—actually I don't know what she is..." He said slowly. Looking down at the table. I stared. "Okay" I sighed.

"Look, Bliss I wanted to tell you that I'm, well, sorry" He said. "When we were kid I was the worst to you and I understand if you hate me but the truth is..." He trailed. He did that a lot.

"What is it Eli?" I asked I wanted to know badly now, if he didn't tell me it would eat me alive.

"That night you told m,e you were moving, I was going to ask you to be my friend and apologize" He told me. I smiled at that, I was just happy he actually remembered me.

"Your forgiven Eli, I guess I shouldn't hold a grudge, Your actually a different guy now" I told him then thought for a moment. "Well not _that_ different" I stated, looking at his clothes and everything.

He put a finger up to my lips and shushed me. "Don't ruin the moment" He said to me. It made me laugh and soon we were joined my Adam who actually despise our run in, he was a nice guy.

I turned around during our conversation because I had that feeling, the one you get when people are staring. And was I right. The Clare girl was shooting daggers at me across the room and her aim was perfect. I wondered if she liked Eli or something. Guess I'll have to figure out later.

**A/N; Okay this one was short, very. But I'm going to make the next chapter kind of long that actually might have some Fitz in it. Interesting, anyways REVIEW and check out my page if you wanna be in my October Special.**


	5. I Wanna Know You

Chapter five; I Wanna Know You.

I was begging for school to end. Other then Munro saying sorry my day had been going so well, ugh.

I went to my locker to get me things. I grabbed my phone and stepped into the girls bathroom.

I called me mom and told her not to pick me up today. That I had a project and I was going to a friends, she agreed. She didn't know it was Eli. And it was best to keep it that way.

I walked out bumping into some strange large figure. He had a tooth pick in his mouth and a grin on his face. "Watch it pretty lady" He told me, walking past me and slapping me on the ass. I stared out into nothing, spacing and confused which was replace by Eli's disgusted face.

"What was _that_?" He asked me hate was dripping in his voice. "I don't think I wanna know..." I trailed off. He looked at me and that normal lopsided smile placed on his lips "Ready?" He asked me. He didn't know how ready I was.

* * *

Eli's P.O.V

When I saw Fitz with Bliss it just pissed me off. It was like with Clare all over again. Messing with people I cared about. Okay well, I didn't really care like _that_, but, I didn't want anything to happen to her either.

I couldn't even believe that let Fitz back into this school. But I guess with all the police he couldn't do anything inside school. But outside was hell with him. He had caused so much trouble in my life. I hated him.

I might have so fore say over-reacted but only a little. You wanna have a guy mess with your car, your buds and say he was going to sleep with your girl. How would you feel? Even though I lost Clare in that battle.

After the dance we didn't exactly talk those few weeks and I wasn't planning on forcing her. Truth is after what had happened to Julia. I didn't want to hurt another girl and I know that's what I was doing with Clare and I didn't want it to happen again. I couldn't lose her.

But when today when Clare talked to me...I don't think I've seen that much of jealousy in her eyes. Those light blue eyes I knew where dark, a deep blue. It wasn't like her. I guess she thought me and Bliss were more then it seemed. But it wasn't like that we were just English partners. But then again, that's how me and Clare started in the first place.

I opened up Morty for Bliss and she smiled. "A hearse." She rolled her eyes, "So, _Eli_" She said to me as I got into the driver's seat. Is it weird I liked the way she said my name?

* * *

Bliss's P.O.V

Me and Eli were singing along to Dead Hand in the car on the way to his place. He was singing as if no one was listening and it was hilarious. Not that he couldn't sing. He just acted like a four year old while doing it.

We pulled up to a house and I couldn't help but smile. "It's the same damn house" I sighed and he laughed. A real laugh. Not the usual chuckles. "Yeah, just my rooms a darker blue, filled with black and dead things" He told me. My eyes went wide and my head slowly turned around to look at him. "Dead things?" I gasped and put my hand over my heart. "Is this were you tape me mouth, tie me up and torture me?" I asked, a smiled forming on my lips.

"Depends, you into those kind of things Cohen?" He smirked. I scoffed. He wished.

He was right, his room was darker. But I don't know if it was the paint or the fact that he had black curtains. No sun light at all. No wonder he was so pale.

"Have a seat" He said patting on his bed next to him. I flopped down and we began to talk.

Around an hour later the project wasn't even mentioned.

"Dude Mr. Rogers cat got what it dissevered. Okay demon cat from hell" Eli said. He was laughing his ass off and I was crying for laughing. I don't think I've ever laughed like this.

It was nice hanging out with Eli. We grow up together there wasn't much stuff we didn't know about each other.

"Okay, okay. Paper time." I told him and he sighed like a kid who just got his ice cream taken away.

"Tell me something about you I don't know" I said to him and he was quite. We were on our backs staring at the ceiling. I couldn't see the expression on his face. "Next" He told me dryly. My eyes flickered to him.

"I have almost everything down about you Eli" I told him and he nodded slowly. He turned to his side, facing me and I did the same.

"You know the beef that went down at the school?" He asked me. I nodded, I'd known a lot about that.

"I was a part of it" He told me plain and simple as that. Excuse my shocked face but what?

"What happened?" I asked, my voice was shaky. I guess I didn't want to bring back memories and if he didn't want to tell me he didn't have to.

"That guy you were talking to, started stuff with me, my girlfriend and my friend. He bullied us, got on my nerves. Said somethings. Broke my car practically." His eyes filled with anger. But I think out of all of that, I only caught one thing. _Girlfriend_.

"Wow." I stated. His life turned into a bunch of crazy since the last time I've seen him. And I didn't like it. I hesitated but I found the courage "Girlfriend?" I asked. "What sick girl would date you?" I gave a smile.

He smirked. "Well, I don't know what she is. We haven't really talk and I guess its for the best. I wasn't exactly making her happy" He looked down, the green eye of his made me sad myself. I wish I could hug him. But if I did I felt it would be awkward.

"Anything I don't know about you" He asked, changing the subject.

"Not really, I mean. I got contacts and my braces removed. But that is obvious" I told him and he chuckled, nodding.

I looked at the time. My mom was going to kill me. "I have to go" I said slowly and he nodded. "I've drive" He smiled his smile and we left.

**A/N; So, That was a bit longer wasn't it? I hope you liked it. I did. Review?**


	6. Hmm, Barney?

Chapter six; Hmm, Barney?

I groggily opened my locker only to slam it again. I hardly got any sleep last night but yet I finished my paper.

I was hard to write all about Eli but I tried my hardest. The only thing I hated was handing it in. I just knew after I got it back he'd be wanting to read every bit of it. And maybe he didn't need to.

I wrote about him, his childhood of what I remembered about how he still had all his Goon comics to about a few things that seemed interesting and his life. I just hope he didn't get offended.

He wasn't in English class but his paper was laying on her table. For some reason, I wanted him to be there because he made everything seem so, easy. Without him I was sweating, shaking and quite fragile.

* * *

Eli's P.O.V

I sat outside in my hearse. I wanted to ignore the awkward stares from our English teacher as she read my paper. I couldn't believe want I wrote it was so...mushy.

I wanted to ignore Bliss asking to read it and everything because if she did she'd probably be wigged out.

I did want to read hers though, to know what she thought of me, to know what was in her mind. But then again I didn't want to know the truth.

My paper about Bliss was filled with her how eyes sparkled when we watched the fireworks back when we were younger. Even though she had on thick framed glasses, you could tell, you could see her eyes clearly.

My feelings for her when we were younger had grown. I'm not going to lie to myself about that. But I was going to be frank. I still liked Clare. I still wondered if she'd take me back, if she'd even talk to me.

Since class was almost out. I got out of my hearse, try to ignore Bliss for a while and talk to Clare.

I slammed my door and started to walk it was finally starting to get colder outside. Fall was coming soon. I walked pass the fence and smiled slightly to myself. No reason. I just wanted to smile.

I decided to wait by Clare's locker. You could tell she was surprised to see me. "Hey" I smirked and her eyebrows raised. "Hi" Her voice was full of confusion.

"Can we talk?" I asked her, she just nodded. We sat on a bench and just talked for a few minutes. I was nervous and I hoped she couldn't tell. "Look Clare.." I started be she finished "I'm seeing Adam!" She blurted out. My eyes were wide my mouth slightly open. I stared at her, her face looked uneasy.

"I;m sorry, but he-I-we-I don't know how to say it.." Her voice faded. I nodded slowly my expression never changing.

'Eli?" Clare question. I finally snapped out of it. "Yeah, yeah uh. I'll talk to you later" I spoke softly as I stood up and walked away.

I just found out my best friend and my apparently ex-girlfriend are dating and had been for a while. I felt so, so happy?

* * *

Bliss's P.O.V

I couldn't find Eli anywhere and as of now I was starting to give up. I was at my locker when I felt hot breath against the back of my neck. It made my hair stand up and my body shake slightly.

Followed by the breath two cold pale hands wrapped around my eyes. "Guess who" The mystery guy said behind me. I smiled. I knew that voice anywhere. 'Hmm, barney?" I asked giggling slightly.

I took the hands off my eyes and turned around to see a confused looking Eli. I laughed. "Kidding" I shook my head.

"Want to go to the Dot?" He asked me and smiled. "I have the craziest story to tell you" I nodded at him and we started to walk.

**A/N; Hoped you liked, I'll be updating a lot more soon. Thanks to the fe that said happy birthday to me. Your awesome. I didn't proof read so I'm sorry. Review?**


	7. Inviting Eyes

**A/N; There's a little bit more cursing in this one then the others. But I hope you enjoy! Reviews, maybe?**

Chapter seven; Inviting Eyes

"And then she was all, me and Adam are together. I was shocked!" Eli told me in between laughs. "But" He said while calming down. "I'm just a little confused on how I feel about it.." Eli trailed off, he had told me everything. Not really stopping to take a breath, it was funny seeing him like this. He was never the one to gossip.

"What do you mean?" I had to ask, out of everything, that last sentence made me so curious.

"About how I feel?" He sounded like he didn't mean for that to come out in the first place. I still nodded though. "I thought I'd be pissed, but, I guess I'm okay with it" He said actually surprising himself with what he said.

I nodded, he just smiled. But today, his smile was different then usual, he seemed more happy for a boy that drives a hearse.

We sat there for a few hours, just talking. I couldn't believe I started off hating this guy and now its as if were best friends, inseparable.

The little bell went off as someone stepped into the Dot and Eli's smile fell instantly, his eyes turning into a glare. I turned myself around to see what he was glaring at, Fitz and his idiot crew had just walked into the Dot.

I looked back at Eli. "Wanna get out of here?" He jumped a bit as if he was in some trance. "Yeah. Loved too" We stood, we walked, we got followed.

* * *

Eli's P.O.V

We decided just to walk around. I could hear the footsteps behind us wherever we went. But as long as they didn't start something, I wasn't going to say a thing.

How come is it that whenever I try and have a nice day with a friend someone has to come and fuck it all up?

We didn't say anything as we walked, it was if she was listening to the footsteps herself. Then Bliss did something that was kind of unexpected and got my mind off the jerk behind us.

She moved closer to me so close that our shoulders were touching. I just looked over at her but all she was doing was smiling a small friendly smile.

She brushed her hand against my hand several times, I was afraid to take it. After what happened with my previous relationships, I didn't want to do that to Bliss. I didn't want to lose her and I actually think she knew that.

I told myself not too but my hand found hers and held it, slightly tighter then I would with anyone else. But she's she one who intertwined our fingers together. And for second there. I think I saw her blush.

My thoughts and my smile was interrupted by a hard shove from behind me, dammit Fitz. I told myself to ignore it and not get Bliss into this but he just had to open his mouth.

"Aw, Eli. What happened to Clare? Did I steal her away from you?" I ignored that, Bliss rolled her eyes. "Who's your new friend here? She's kind of hot" I tried to ignore that, but I couldn't stop my hand from turning into a tight fist. "Maybe I should steal her like Clare? You know, make her my bitch" Okay, I lost it.

Before Fitz could even think of swiping that smug grin off his face. I turned around and my fist met his lip. But then again that's were I fucked up.

About six punches later and a shrill scream. I opened my eyes. To have Fitz beat me up, I could deal with that. But him and his mini-mes, couldn't really handle that.

I rolled around on the ground a few times then looked up at Bliss. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you made one cry...?" She shrugged slightly. I stood up, I couldn't help but smile at her failed attempt to make me feel better.

"What was that scream?" I asked her and rubbed my head, it was slightly sore. "Me" She said simply and removed my hand from my face.

* * *

Bliss's P.O.V

I didn't know what to do, so I screamed and caught a hell of a lot of attention. That's why they ran so fast.

I tried to make him feel better, he did just get his ass kicked royally by Fitz and his friends. Bur he seemed fierce as if nothing happened.

I moved his hand from his head and looked up at him. There was a small bruise forming on his cheek. He had a small cut in his lip and to top it all off the top of his eye seemed to be bleeding. I sighed. I couldn't help but frown. I hated seeing him like this, it pissed me off.

As I was looking him over, my eyes caught his. My stomach was doing a few back flips at how inviting his eyes looked into mine. For the first time I realized how I actually felt for this guy. I could tell he was holding all his feelings in, like he had always done. But we are older now, and I knew how to make a move.

I moved his miss-placed bangs slowly out of his eyes and bit my lip. His eyebrows rose in sudden confusion. _Come on Glodsworthy, I know I'm not the only one feeling this right now. _I said to myself, you don't know how badly I wanna say it aloud.

I think he could read minds because right then and there his face relaxed turning serious, his eyes flickered to my eyes to my lips. I jumped slightly at the feeling of his arms now wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer into him.

* * *

Eli's P.O.V

Was this really it? I just got beat up in an alley way and now I'm pretty much about to kiss Bliss? I would usually be weird out by this. But I wasn't.

I felt her arms move around my neck and I slowly started to lean in. I thought to myself if this was right or not, if I should move away and act like this never happened. I didn't want to hurt her later on, but if I moved away now would I be hurting her even worse?

She closed her eyes as I realized I was closer then I thought. I closed my eyes and collided my lips to hers.

She kissed me back as our lips melted and molded right there. I was an idiot to think I didn't want this, that I didn't want her.

We kissed slow and steady, not really my style but she made it work. I could feel her lips smile against mine and when we pulled apart all I could see was a smiling Bliss in front of me.

* * *

Bliss P.O.V

We kissed, it actually happened, I wasn't dreaming. And if I was, don't wake me up.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling, it took all my will power just to keep myself standing I felt so weak.

We didn't say nothing after that, the wide smiles on our faces pretty much gave away everything. He took my hand put it around his waist and then put his own around my shoulder as we walked.

"Let's go to my place, I'll fix you up" I told him. My mom always kept a first aid kit in the house, just in case. He looked at me dumbfounded and I just smiled at his cute looks. "Your cuts?" I question with a small giggle.

He opened up the passenger side of Morty for me and I realized that we were back at his car. "To your house then" He said and smiled at me. I melted all over again. The guy that used to make me cry is now making me smile like a giddy idiot. And I have to say, I think I've fallen for him and his inviting emerald eyes.


	8. Fix That

**A/N; gleekster98 says Beli. And anonymous says Blijah...Which one do you think ehh?**

Chapter eight; Fix That

He drove us to my house, parking in front of it. He hadn't been inside my new house yet. I'm just happy my room wasn't pink, that would freak him out.

As we opened the door, I found a note from my mother telling me that she'd be at work late. Which was perfect. If she saw Eli, old friend or not. She'd probably kick him out in a heartbeat. She didn't like the idea of boys at the house, unless invited. By her.

I lead him into my kitchen, we still hadn't said a word and yet like always, it was if there was a thousand words being said.

He hopped up on the kitchen counter by the sink and looked around and I looked for the first aid kit under the sink. "Nice place" He said to me, I could just feel his smirk. I just shook my head and laughed a little. I finally found the first aid kit and started to doctor him up.

"Ouch lady!" He made me jump as I applied alcohol to the cut above his eye. Of course he was being his sarcastic self, but I smiled. "Stop being a baby!" I giggled and his smirk turned into a smile.

After I bandaged up his eye I looked at his lip. "This might sting" I told him, my face serious. I took the cotton ball that I had the the alcohol on it and held it up to his lip. His eyes went wide at me and he held onto my arm, stopping me.

"I think" He started, his eyes going soft and staring into mine. "I think I know a better way to fix that" That smirk found its way back to his lips as he let go of my arm and moved his hand to the back of my neck.

His other hand found my waist and placed it there. I just dropped the cotton ball unto the floor, I was to memorized by his actions.

He face moved closer to mine and our lips crash into each others. This wasn't like our first kiss, no, Eli was determined to be in control on this kiss.

His lips were pressed slightly harder against mine unlike the first time and I swear his smirk was still stuck on his lips.

Eli's teeth brushed against my bottom lip, nipping it a bit, wanting entrance. I allowed and out of no where his tongue was in my mouth dancing around with my own.

His head moved slightly to the side to get better access to my mouth and I felt, displaced. I hadn't actually had a guy kiss me like this and it was something totally different. But I let him lead, I trusted him.

His hand traveled to the bottom of my shirt as our heated kiss continued. I felt him play with the hem of my shirt when we heard the front door open. My mom was home.

* * *

Eli's P.O.V

I moved away from Bliss as I heard her front door close. Her mom must have been home, this is why I didn't like parents. I was getting into that kiss too.

"Bliss honey, you home?" Bliss's mom yelled out from the living room. Bliss's eyes were still closed and I could tell she was quietly cursing to herself. "In the kitchen mom" She said

We heard she clicking of heels and Bliss stood beside me, I hopped off the counter.

"Honey you wouldn't beli—who's your friend?" Her eyes burned holes into me as she looked me up and down. I looked down at myself, I was still in my red shirt just without my ID.

"Mom, this is Elijah, remember? From before we moved" Bliss told her mom, out of the corner of my eye I could see her eyes rolling.

"Little Elijah Goldsworthy?" She asked, oh great, she remembered. She rushed to me and hugged my tight. I stood there awkwardly, a very confused look on my face.

"It's nice to see you!" She nearly yelled in my ear and stepped back from me. "So what were you two up to?" She asked, her bright smile never leaving. Bliss looked over at me wide eyed. "We were about to go up to Bliss's room and study" I told her, seemed like a believable lie to me. Better than the truth.

"Oh, well have fun and study hard!' She told us and walked up to her own room.

"I think my moms high" Bliss said after she left the room, I laughed.


	9. Alone In The Dark

**A/N; Not proof read really, didn't have time. I really need a beta reader. Anyways, this chapter is short very short but I'm having slight writers block. Again, sorry!**

Chapter nine; Alone In The Dark

We laid on my bed, both looking straight up at my ceiling. I had glow in the dark stars all over my ceiling and walls. We were quite and the lights were off.

"So," Eli said after a while, breaking the silents that echoed in the room. "Your still into science huh?" He asked me. When I was a kid, space fascinated me. Stars and all that always made my days better.

"Yeah, love it" I said, a big smile on my face. I felt Eli move and I glanced over to see him on his side now, facing me. "More then you love me?" He asked and I sucked in a breath. I turned to face him myself.

"Hmm, maybe" I replied and slightly smirked. He placed a hand over his chest and rolled back onto his back and sniffed faking as if he'd been crying. "I'm hurt" he told me even though I could just feel him smiling.

I rolled over close to him and placed my arm around his waist. "Aw, poor baby" I smiled. I felt his arm wrap around me and his other hand move my blond hair out of my eyes.

It was dark in my room but I could see every detail of his face. The soft smile placed on it and way his eyebrows were slightly pulled together. The way his green eyes looked down into my blue ones softly, the soft glow of the stars made them sparkle a little. My smile only grew.

I bit my lip, I knew it was coming. His lips were nearing mine. I hated it when he moved slow like this. I knew he was only doing it to torture me, to make me wait.

His lips lightly brushed mine before he pulled back. I wined, I felt him smirk.

The space between us was finally filled after I wined till I couldn't no more. His lips crashed into mine, and my wines turned into a soft moan from the force.

I could tell he liked that as his lips curved into a small smile. It felt different then our first two kisses, the first one was slow, the second one was kind of steamy. This one was just, passionate.

He slowly pulled my body over on his, our lips never leaving each others.

He had his right hand placed on the small of my back, the other on the back of my neck. I kept my hands on his hips.

The kiss seemed as if it lasted for hours, months. Hardly no breaths, my lips and tongue practically numb. But I still love it. I still didn't want it to stop.

But it did sooner or later, but not the way I wanted it too.

The kiss stopped from a bright light entering the room and my angry looking mother standing in the door way.

Eli held up his hands slightly off of me and stared at my mother, a look of shock and disappointment in his face.

My eyes were wide as I was staring at my mom my mouth was wide as well, but I didn't know if it was from the shock. Or from the kissing.

**A/N; See very short, but I'll try a post a long chapter soon. Review?**


	10. Runaway

Chapter ten; Runaway

"What the hell is going on here!" My mom yelled, the anger in her eyes could set you on fire.

I quickly got off of Eli and stood up, him beside me. My mother turned on the lights and we both squinted our eyes form being in the dark from too long.

"Out" My mother said gritting her teeth. I knew something like this would happen. "Mom, I..." I started but her eyes only went wide as I had the nerve to talk. "OUT!" She scream and Eli whispered to me. "See you at school" Then, he left. And I was in for it.

My mom had never curse, had never yelled but this she made an exception of. I was a good kid growing up. And that's it. I grew up and she didn't want that. She wanted me to stay pure forever. Which I knew what I was doing and its not like we were having hard core sex in my room.

I sat at the table. Not looking up from my food. Not daring to look at my mothers eyes.

"I just can't believe it" She had been saying that for the past hour now.

"I didn't do anything" I told her, my voice low. Had I really done something wrong?

"Damn right, and you never will" She stated getting up form the table and walking towards the sink with her dishes. "I thought maybe I'd give him a try. Maybe he had changed since he was a kid, but no. I come into your room to find you making out with some Gothic looking type boy who shouldn't be your type in the first place" She started running the water into the sink.

"You know nothing about him!" I scream, I couldn't take the ranting anymore. "So he might be different. He's a very smart, nice, amazingly sweet boy..." I trailed off my mind getting caught in unforgiven thoughts.

"I know him more then you think. He might start off all sweet and innocent. But in the end. They all want one thing. I am not letting my daughter end up pregnant by some drunken druggie" She was really pissing me off. I snapped.

"Look, just because you went off and married dad at a young age and he ended up leaving you, doesn't mean Eli's like that. I mean for fuck sakes mom you don't even know the guy. And its not like I'm going to off and make the same damn mistake as you!" I yelled out in pure anger.

I never had stood up to my mom, I was always scared of what she'll say. Scared of what might happen. She just looked at me. With shocked and sad eyes. Wondering if what just happened did.

"I don't want to see you with him again" She said firmly, like she was holding back much anger. I scoffed. "He's my English partner" I said. Maybe I could win this fight?

"I'll take it up with your teacher" She said. I stood up, crossing my arms in front of my chest and letting a low growl escape me. "You can't do that!" I argued. "Watch me" She told me and started to wash the dishes again. "I'll run away, move out" I told her. And she laughed at me. "With what money? See you already are willing to do anything for this boy" She shook her head.

"That's because I love him" I let my voice drop at the end. I did love him and I knew those few times we kissed. He was the only thing that truly made me happy.

But before I could say anything. My mother turned around lost in her anger and raised her hand, slapping me across the face.

I fell down from the force and the shock. My cheek was hot as I touched it. It burned. And then I realized. Her wedding ring. That she hardly took off had cut me. And mixed with the soapy water. It burned like hell. I couldn't stop the on coming tears in my eyes that just seemed to flow.

"I-I-" My mother said. I looked up at her as she was holding her shaking hand that slapped me. I got up quickly and went straight to my room. I grabbed a few things and stuffed them into my bag. I jumped out of my window and started to make my way to Eli's house.

**A/N; DUN DUN DUN DUNNN, Okay, this is not how I wanted this to come out really. But I thought ehh maybe. So review maybe? Reviews = updates. **


End file.
